Blog użytkownika:Zesk77/Adventure Time x Fairy Tail - czyli epicki crossover. Final I
Krótka przedmowa. Ja wiem że wszystkich to zdziwi, że piszę po dwóch rozdziałach Finala, powód jest prosty, odcinków jest prawie setka a ja nie będę po kolei przerabiała, z resztą niczym by się ni różniły, nie licząc dwóch rzeczy: tego że Finn i Królewna Ognia ze sobą chodzili, oraz szczeniaków (przepraszam fanów, ale to mi nie pasowało). Zapraszam do czytania. PS: Wyszło o wiele dłużej niż przypuszczałam Adventure Time – Fairy Tail Chapter final i Finn już piętnaście lat jest w Ooo. Przeżył mnóstwo przygód, zdobył wielu przyjaciół i naprawdę wielu wrogów. Został prawdziwym bohaterem, poszukiwaczem przygód, nigdy się nie poddaje, nie ma przygody w której by nie próbowałby swoich sił, uwielbia imprezować i walczyć. Często ratuje królewny i walczy z potworami, bandytami , nieumartymi itd. Chłopca ze snu obudził znany mu, niezwykle wkurzający i znaczący coś złego dźwięk, Finn zerwał się na równe nogi i wyjrzał przez okno, nie mylił się, to był Lodowy Król, śmiał się co nie znaczyło nic dobrego. Chłopiec odwrócił się by zbudzić brata, ale go tam nie było, zbiegł na dół, by go poszukać, lecz nigdzie go nie było, wybiegł na dwór. To co zobaczył rozwścieczyło go i zdziwiło go w tym samym stopniu, Król zamiast iść do królestwa i porwać Balonową, trzymał w ręku zamrożonego Jake’a. Finn wybiegł z powrotem do domu, spędził tam 10 minut i wyszedł w pełnie przygotowany z czerwonym, półtora ręcznym mieczem wykutym z krwi demona. Finn rozejrzał się i stwierdził że Król uciekł, a on musi go gonić, więc wszedł na dach domu i spojrzał przez lunetę, gdy zobaczył swój cel, a zmierzał on w stronę oceanu, zbiegł na dół i udał się w pościg. Gdy chłopiec dogonił go, był już daleko od brzegu, Finn zmarszczył brwi i chwycił za miecz, najwyraźniej spodziewał się tego typu obrotu sprawy, gdyż był on przywiązany do długiego łańcucha, chwycił mocno jedną ręką łańcuch w połowie, a drugą na samym końcu, zakręcił ręką wprawiając łańcuch w ruch, gdy osiągną pełną prędkość, chłopak rzucił nim w króla, niestety nie trafił, Król był już za daleko. Finn wciągnął miecz z powrotem. - Nie ruszaj się frajerze! – krzyknął Finn, i gorączkowo zaczął ogarniać wzrokiem plażę, gdy znalazł to czego szukał podbiegł by zobaczyć w jakim jest stanie. Była to niewielka łódka, drewniana z dwiema ławkami i dwoma wiosłami, była pomalowana na czerwono, lecz w wielu miejscach farby nie było a w innych wyblakła, wiosła wyglądały jakby były zrobione wczoraj, nie tak jak mała, podrapana łódka, ale chłopcu to nie przeszkadzało, nie wydało mu się to dziwne. Finn przetarł dziób łódki by zobaczyć czy niema na nim żadnych dziur, był tam tylko napis „Faza I”, Finn wepchnął łódkę do wody chwycił za wiosła i popłynął w stronę Lodowego Króla. Gdy był już bardzo blisko wstał i z trudem utrzymując równowagę chwycił miecz i zrobił zamach, a Król w tym momencie oddalił się o kilka dobrych metrów. Finn czerwony na twarzy ze wściekłości siadł, chwycił za wiosła i popłyną dalej w kierunku Lodowego Króla. W ten o to sposób Finn spędził dzień, na morzu goniąc Króla, niestety nie udało mu się uratować Jake’a. Następnego dnia Finn ganiał Króla przez puszczę i tak przez cały tydzień, przez który chłopak stracił poczucie czasu, na szczęście, udało mu się uratować Jake’a. Chłopiec odsypiał swoje kiedy obudził go głośny krzyk przyjaciela. - MŁODY! JAKIŚ POTWÓR NISZCZY SŁODKIE KRÓLESTWO!!!!!!! – te słowa zerwały Finna na równe nogi, przebrał się wziął plecak oraz miecz i wybiegł na dwór, gdzie stał pies. Chłopak spojrzał w stronę królestwa i zobaczył zielonego potwora stojącego na szczycie słodkiego drzewa wznoszącego się na środku królestwa, potwór rozłożył skrzydła i ryknął, następnie uniósł głowę w górę, otworzył pysk, a z jego gardła wydobył się słup ognia który leciał ku niebu. Finn zmarszczył brwi i pobiegł w kierunku Królestwa, gdy był na miejscu zobaczył coś co bardzo go zdziwiło wszyscy byli związani, wszyscy słodyczanie ale również wszystkie królewny, wszyscy bandyci, a nawet Marcelina i panna Jednorożek, oraz Lodowy Król. Jake, który był ciut wolniejszy rozejrzał się z podziwem, następnie spojrzał na stwora, na którego Finn już się rzucił, potwór był ogromny, prawie cały był zielony, ale całe podbrzusze było żółte, pysk był podłużny, na jego nosie znajdował się długi róg, podobny do tych dwóch na końcu głowy, oczy były wyłupiaste, a źrenice podłużne. Smok chwycił chłopca i psa i zmierzył ich wzrokiem - Czyli wy jesteście gladiatorami!? Wojownikami co mają ze mną walczyć!? – z gardła bestii wydobył się straszliwy śmiech, następnie rozłożył skrzydła i zleciał z wielkiego drzewa następnie staną na dwóch łapach i oddalił się od królestwa, Finn spojrzał na zdezorientowanego przyjaciela, również był zdziwiony tym co właśnie bestia im powiedziała. Byli już kawałek od słodkiego królestwa gdzie potwór wylądował i wypuścił swe zdobycze. - Czym niby jesteśmy?! – krzyknął Finn wściekły całą tą sytuacją - Jesteście gladiatorami – powiedział z pogardą smok – tymi co mają umrzeć za wampirzyce i różowowłosą – te słowa trafiły ich obu jakby trafił w nich piorun, stwór chciał zabić Marcelinę i Balonową! Ale czemu, przechodziło im przez myśl. Czasu na przemyślenia jednak nie było, gdyż potwór zionął ogniem prosto w miejsce w którym przed chwilą był Finn, ale na szczęście ten odskoczył. - Jestem hydrą, ostatnią hydrą na ziemi! Me imię brzmi Alfa, ale kiedyś znano mnie pod imieniem Gamma czyli trzeci, a że zostałem tylko ja sam stałem się Alfą – stwór ponownie się zaśmiał i ryknął, ogłuszając psa i jego przyjaciela. Pies przez chwilę próbował utrzymać równowagę, ale hydra go uderzyła łapą tak że odleciał na dobre kilka metrów. Gdy Jake przeżył już nieprzyjemne zetknięcie z podłożem wstał i powiększył się do rozmiarów stwora i zaczął się z nim siłować, w tym czasie Finn biegł po kolczastym grzbiecie bestii ku jego głowie. Jake złapał Alfę za głowę osadzoną na długiej szyi tak że aż była napięta, wtedy właśnie Finn po niej biegł, spojrzał na to na czym właśnie stoi, stanął bokiem i podskoczył wystawiając miecz przed siebie, który zrobił swoje, odciął głowę potworowi. Pies złapał chłopca zanim ten zdążył spaść. Głowa z głuchym dźwiękiem zetknęła się z ziemią, a z szyi wyciekła stróżka krwi. Finn odetchnął uniósł miecz w górę, a Jake tańczył taniec zwycięstwa. Ciało hydry zaczęło wydawać dziwny dźwięk, nagle się poruszyło, a z niego wydobyły się trzy identyczne głowy, podobne do tej co przed chwilą Finn odciął. - Zapomniałeś? – spytała lewa głowa - Jestem hydrą – uzupełniła prawa głowa, gdy środkowa zionęła ogniem. Wszystkie głowy wybuchły straszliwym śmiechem, Finn nie wiedział czym jest hydra i popełnił błąd jeszcze raz i odciął wszystkie głowy, sytuacja się powtórzyła i głów było dziewięć. Finn zaklął w myślach, odcięcie tych trzech głów kosztowało go wiele wysiłku, spojrzał na swoje podrapane ręce, nogi i brzuch, ze wszystkich ran ciekła krew. Chłopak stanął, ale po chwili upadł na kolana, był wycieńczony, nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Jake siłował się z potworem, ale też był ranny, wszystkie głowy go gryzły. Szala zwycięstwa zaczęła przechylać się na stronę hydry, ale Jake powiększył swoją łapę i porządnie uderzył stwora w głowy, co niestety go wkurzyło. Wszystkie głowy ryknęły i zionęły ogniem w psa. To stało się szybko, cały Jake dymił, siła ognia odrzuciła go o dobre kilka metrów, a z każdą sekundą robił się co raz mniejszy, gdy już upadł, był naturalnych rozmiarów. Finn patrzył na tą scenę płacząc i cały czas krzycząc - Jake! – chłopiec zebrał się w sobie i z wściekłością rzucił się na Alfę, nie atakował głów, ciął jak popadnie ogon, łapy i rogi na grzbiecie. W powietrzu latały łuski i krew. Finn wpadł w furię, która jeszcze bardziej wkurzyła hydrę. Ogon potwora złapał Finna, krępując mu ręce, bohater, największy bohater w Ooo, był bezbronny. Ogon bestii przycisnął chłopaka do ziemi, z pod jego powiek płynęły łzy, nie chciał umierać, musiał żyć, musiał, przygryzł sobie wargi aby głośno tego nie wykrzyczeć stworowi w pyski. Alfa stanął na dwóch łapach, zacisnął pięść i uderzył w chłopaka dużo mniejszego od tej właśnie pięści, z całej siły dziesięć razy. Smok uniósł chłopaka, stwierdził że nie mógł tego przeżyć i rzucił nim w drzewo, które rozłupało się na dwie części. Bestia ryknęła i udała się w stronę Słodkiego Królestwa, aby wyrównać stare porachunki. Z plecaka Finna wypadła butelka wody, była przedziurawiona i trochę wylało się na twarz chłopca, na co ten, choć niechętnie otworzył oczy. Znów zaczął płakać „Nie ma ratunku”, „Królewno Balonowa, Marcelino… przepraszam, nie byłem w stanie was ochronić”, nie wiedział co miał robić, nie chciał dać zginąć najlepszym przyjaciółkom, zamknął oczy i uderzył czołem w ziemię, chciał umrzeć, miał nadzieję że ta hydra go zabije i będzie po wszystkim. Zaśmiał się, nie wiedział, że jest tak słaby, że aż marzy o śmierci, uniósł głowę i to co zobaczył zdziwiło go, bo to najprawdopodobniej uratowało mu życie, butelka wody. Finn wyciągnął po nią zranioną rękę, palcem zatkał dziurę, z trudem podniósł się i usiadł i przez chwilę dumał patrząc na butelkę „Zadziała?, Zawsze działało, ale w moim domu, tym prawdziwym”, to co zobaczył nakłoniło go do podjęcia decyzji, Alfa był już bardzo blisko królestwa. Chłopiec jednym łykiem wypił prawie całą butelkę wody. Poczuł przypływ sił i wstał, ale zawahał się i upadł, zacisną pięści, chwycił miecz i wstał. W drugiej ręce trzymał butelkę z resztkami wody. Lekko utykając podszedł do Jake’a, ukląkł przy nim i wlał mu resztę wody do pyska, nos psa poruszył się, a oczy się otworzyły. - Finn! BRACIE!- krzykną i przyjaciele przytulili się - To nie koniec, Alfa idzie, właśnie teraz, zabić Marcelinę i Balonową! – pies zerwał się na równe nogi, Finn wsiadł na niego, a jego nogi rozciągnęły się. Potwór wszedł do królestwa, gdzie cały czas czekali na niego zakładnicy, w ich oczach malował się strach - Wasi przyjaciele, nie żyją! – powiedziała jedna głowa, a reszta się zaśmiała, wszyscy zakładnicy nie wierzyli w to co powiedział Alfa, niektórzy płakali inni zaprzeczali a jeszcze inni nic nie robili. - CHCIAŁBYŚ! – donośny krzyk dobiegł zza pleców stwora. Z niektórych gardeł stwora wydobyło się gulgotanie, a z innych ryk. Finn stał na Jake’u, przyklękając na prawe kolano, prawą ręką trzymając się grzbietu przyjaciela, a w prawej trzymał miecz. Był ranny, a mimo to wyglądał jakby był w pełni sił. Jake pochylił się i stworzył z miejsca na którym stał chłopiec coś w stylu katapulty, a dokładniej platformie na sprężynie. - NIE POZWOLĘ CI KRZYWDZIĆ MOICH PRZYJACIÓŁ''' ALFA'!!! JAKE!!!!! – po tym słowie katapulta wystrzeliła Finna. Hydra stanęła na dwóch nogach, zamachnęła się do tyłu, wszystkie głowy cofnęły się, smok zamierzał zionąć ogniem, bardzo potężnym ogniem, Finn wiedział że nie doleci ale może zrobić coś innego. Chłopiec wyciągnął z kieszeni łańcuch i zaczepił go na pazurze miecza i zaczął kręcić koła, następnie zrobił zamach i puścił go. Miecz wbił się głęboko w pierś smoka i już nie groził Ooo. Stwór upadł bez czucia - A…Alfa…., B...Beta….. z-z-z-zaraz się spo-spotkamy… - po tych słowach bestia wyzionęła ducha. Finn z trudem stojąc na nogach, uniósł miecz w górę i krzyknął -WYGARAŁEM! NNIE MA PRZECIWNIKA Z KTÓRYM BYM SOBIE NIE PORADZIŁ!!! - Jake wypuszczał zakładników. Wszyscy zebrali się porozmawiali przez chwile i poszli, wszyscy, słowem nie odzywając się do bohaterów. Pies podszedł do przyjaciela, który najpierw był szczęśliwy, a teraz wyglądał jakby mu ktoś z piersi serce wydarł - Prawie mnie zabił, a oni nawet nie podziękowali – powiedział smutno, gdy pies obejmował go ramieniem wciąż nasłuchując. – chłopiec zdjął plecak i bez słowa zaczął sobie opatrywać większe rany, był przy tym bardzo smutny, a Jake wyczuwał że za chwile przyjaciel się rozpłacze więc jeszcze bardziej nerwowo wpatrywał się w miejsce gdzie wszyscy zniknęli. Nagle i niespodziewanie rozległ się dźwięk gitary basowej, a następnie altówki, pies odetchnął. - Chodź młody, zobaczymy co było powodem tego zamieszania – Jake wstał i pomógł wstać przyjacielowi, szedł powoli, lekko utykając, a to zobaczył zdziwiło go i ucieszyło w tym samym stopniu. Od jednego budynku, do drugiego, rozciągał się wielki napis ''„Wszystkiego najlepszego” a to co Finn czół przed chwilą zniknęło, pojawiła się tylko ulga i radość. Wszyscy podeszli i zaczęli składać życzenia, dziękować za ratunek i pytać się o stan, chłopca to ucieszyło i przytłoczyło w tym samym stopniu. Dostał mnóstwo prezentów, od Balonowej dostał książkę pod tytułem ''„1001 technik walki” '', od Marceliny, gitarę elektryczną, od Lodowego Króla, pingwina, od Panny Jednorożek, tęczowy klejnot, od Królewny ognia, tarczę wykutą w najszlachetniejszym ogniu, od KGK, puszkę fasoli i masę innych ciekawych przedmiotów. Gdy toast został wzniesiony, odbył się koncert, najwspanialsi muzykanci w Ooo, na jednej scenie, BMO urządził wielki turniej gier, Słoniczka upiekła setki szarlotek (Finn miał taką z sześciu rodzajów jabłek), Królewna Ognia zrobiła wielkiego grilla, a na sam koniec, został wielki, dziesięciowarstwowy tort, oraz, jak z reszta można było się spodziewać, Balonowa i Marcelina kłóciły się praktycznie o wszystko. Finn, jako jubilat siadł na miejscu honorowym, miał w głowie mnóstwo pytań, a o nich chciał porozmawiać z kilkoma osobami. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, tort był pyszny, wszyscy po kolei opowiadali kawały, robili psikusy i w pełni korzystali z tego wspaniałego dnia. Finn zauważył że w tym samym momencie od stołu odeszło kilka osób i zebrało się w tym samym miejscu, chłopiec odetchnął, wstał i udał się do wcześniej wspomnianych osób - Dobra a teraz wszystko mi wyjaśniać! - powiedział stanowczo. Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie i uznali że trzeba mu to powiedzieć, byli to: Jake, Balonowa, Marcelina, Królewna Ognia, KGK, Panna Jednorozek, BMO i Lodowy Król. - No dobra Młody, wszystkich co tu widzisz należą do najciaśniejszego grona. - Należą do…. Czego? - Grupy, która była organizatorami tej imprezy, dobra opowiem powoli ze szczegółami. – Tydzień i trzy dni wcześniej. Jake od wczoraj myśli tylko o zbliżającej się imprezie urodzinowej Finna, w tym roku śledztwa mu nie zrobi, bo chłopak od razu by się zorientował, więc musiałby zrobić coś oryginalnego, lecz sam nie dałby rady, więc potrzebował pomocy ze strony najlepszych przyjaciół, chwycił telefon i wykręcił kilka numerów. Po godzinie, w umówionym miejscu, a dokładniej w domu Marceliny zebrało się kilka osób, a dokładniej: Balonowa, KGK, Panna Jednorożek, Marcelina i Jake. Pierwszy odezwał się pies - Zastanawiacie się pewnie, czemu was tu zebrałem? - Nie, przecież wszyscy wiedzą że Finn ma niedługo urodziny – odpowiedziała Marcelina - To czemu to wiemy, ale dlaczego TU? – spytała opryskliwie Balonowa - Bo w lesie zimno, w Słodkim Królestwie Finn bywa bardzo często, a do Panny jest strasznie daleko. – odpowiedział spokojnie Jake, w tym momencie rozległo się głośne pukanie, psa to zdziwiło, nikogo więcej nie zapraszał, a zza drzwi rozległ się znany, wkurzający głos. - Wpuście mnie do środka!!! Widziałem jak tam wszyscy wchodzicie, a mnie nie zaprosiliście!!! – Marcelina uderzyła głowa w stół i nie unosząc jej cicho zaklęła pod nosem. - Wpuścicie mnie bo zacznę głośno płakać!!! – Jake uznał, że najlepiej będzie go wpuścić, bo zniszczy całą naradę, pies o tworzył drzwi, staruszek wszedł do środka i znalazł sobie miejsce między KGK, a Marceliną, naprzeciwko Królewny Balonowej. Jake kontynuował swe przemówienie - Słuchajcie, w zeszłym roku urządziłem mu śledztwo, w tym roku nie mogę, więc proszę was o pomoc w przygotowaniu niezapomnianej imprezy urodzinowej – wszyscy zamilkli i zaczęli dumać, Az nagle odezwała się Panna, Jake zastanowił się nad tym i przetłumaczył to co właśnie powiedziała - Przyjęcie full wypas, grill, wielki tort, koncert, maraton gier, szarlotki i mnóstwo gości – wszyscy uznali że to dobry pomysł - Ale Finn uwielbia walczyć, a poza tym przygotowanie czegoś takiego trzeba byłoby rozpocząć teraz – odezwała się Królewna Ognia, wszyscy umilkli i próbowali znaleźć rozwiązanie tego problemu. - Mogę wykombinować potwora, ale zniknę na jakiś czas, aby go znaleźć – powiedziała cicho Marcelina, Jake’a to ucieszyło, ale wolał się dopyać - To na pewno zły stwór, którego będziemy mogli zabić? I czy będzie potrzebowała pomocy z przyprowadzeniem go tutaj? - Tak to zły do szpiku kości potwór, spoko on pójdzie za mną – Jake zatarł ręce (a raczej łapy) nagle dostał olśnienia i znów się zadumał - Czyli został sprawa odciągnięci Finna na około tydzień od królestwa. – każdy myślał nad sposobem odciągnięci Finna, aż tu nagle odezwał się milczący do tej pory Lodowy Król - Mógłbym kogoś porwać – było to niegłupie, Finn nie odpuściłby Królowi, w dodatku straciłby poczucie czasu, lecz niestety wszyscy byli potrzebni - Przecież Balonowa będzie urządzała przyjecie, więc odpada – to co odpowiedział Król, zaskoczyło go i zaimponowało mu w tym samym stopniu - Mogę porwać ciebie Jake – wszyscy się zgodzili i dopracowali szczegóły, następne dwie godziny. Tydzień i trzy dni później - Widzisz młody, oto cała historia – Finn wdzięcznie spojrzał na przyjaciół i Lodowego Króla, a następnie uśmiechnął się, następnie przypomniał sobie pytanie, które pewnie dręczyło również psa. - Królewno Balonowa, Marcelino, czemu ten stwór chciał was zabić? – dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie, chciały uniknąć tego pytania - Po całkiem proste… - zaczęła Marcelina - … walczyłyśmy z nim – dokończyła Królewna Balonowa. Już Finn chciał się spytac o szczegół, gdy Cynamonek zakomunikował że stało się coś dziwnego - Stało się coś dziwnego – zakomunikował słodyczanin, wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie i ruszyli za nim. Przy murze lewitowało coś na kształt różowego, gigantycznego talerza. - To portal – powiedziała Królewna, wampirzyca przewróciła oczami i powiedziała - Jeśli jesteś aż tak mądra to tam wskocz, jeśli prowadzi na słońce, to chciałabym więcej takich portali – Balonowa spojrzała na Marcelinę, następnie spiorunowała ją wzrokiem, a wampirzyca głośno się zaśmiała. Po chwili wszyscy goście pojawili się przy portalu, a Finn i Jake dostali ostrego deja vu i wycofali się - Młody… bracie… czy to jest.. to? – spytał pies a chłopiec tylko westchnął - Wygląda na to że tak… - obaj przejawiali nadmierną radość i za razem smutek. W pewnym momencie wszyscy słodyczanie się cofnęli - Tam się coś porusza!!! – krzyknął ktoś z początku, a w portalu pojawił się cień, sylwetka postaci. Po kilku sekundach z tego lewitującego placka wyszedł człowiek, mniej więcej w wieku Finna, starszy może o rok, był on chudy, ale wysportowany i był średniego wzrostu, miał przyjazne, pełne spokoju oczy i bliznę na oku, trzy kreski, dwie rozłożone tu górę pod kątem 60 stopni, a trzecią idąca prosto od źrenicy, miał on również krótkie czarne włosu, odrobinę wystające spod czapki lotnika. Rozejrzał się on, a następnie się odwrócił i stanęła obok niego druga postać, był to wysoki chłopak o czerwonych, krótkich włosach o budowie przypominającej niebieskookiego chłopaka, miał piękne zielone oczy i ze spokojem i podziwem się rozglądał. - Czy są tu „Strażnik mórz” i „Szamańskie Ścierwo”?! – krzyknął chłopak w czapce lotnika Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach